Non-Foster circuits and non-Foster circuit elements are of particular interest in electromagnetics, metamaterials, and antenna applications. Such circuits are useful to increase bandwidth of systems and to perform functions not possible in naturally-occurring circuits and devices. However, non-Foster circuits are heretofore only available using analog circuits and may have some concomitant shortcomings, including not being stable.